Naruto: Love is Full of Surprises
by Bahamutsoulking
Summary: After the war, Naruto is training and preparing for his time to be Hokage, and the others have a unexpected and secretive surprise in store for him, how will he deal with what is yet to come, lemons/mild language,
1. An Unexpected Plan

Sup guys it's Bahamutsoulking and I have a new story for you all,

This story is about Naruto's love-life being full of surprises, and what will be surprising him during it,

Naruto will have multiple mates in this story, there might be some lemons in this story,

The harem is already planned out so it will be a surprise,

And there will be somethings that will upset some of you, but I will explain in the chapter and at the end of the chapter,

Who will be Naruto's first mate out of his mates?,

What will become of Naruto?,

Let's find out!

* * *

Chapter 1: Unexpected Plan

Naruto is walking to Hokage Tower wondering what Tsunade wanted, maybe it was a mission, he hasn't had a mission in a while, but what he doesn't know is that his life was about to take an unexpected turn of change.

Naruto was smiling all the way there, by the time he got to the Tower, the attendant kindly let him in, since the last one believed him to be a demon, she was fired and replaced with someone who saw Naruto as a human being.

* * *

(Hokage Office)

Tsunade looks out of the window over at the village, and she hears a knock at the door.

"Come in." she said and Naruto enters the office.

"Hey baa-chan, what did you want to see me for?" asked Naruto, and Tsunade asks "Naruto, you are well aware that you are the last male of the Uzumaki Clan and the Namikaze Clan right?", "Yeah" answered Naruto not what she is getting at.

"Have you ever heard of the CRA?" asked Tsunade, and Naruto says "No I haven't.".

"It means 'Clan Restoration Act', basically it is a special law when you would need more than one wife to restore your clan." explained Tsunade making Naruto feel uncomfortable.

"Why are you saying that?" asked Naruto starting to see what she means, "Because Naruto, I wanna put your clans in the CRA, but I want your ok, this is your choice whenever you accept it or not." said Tsunade.

Naruto thinks about it, 'Baa-chan is placing me in the CRA, but she wants my permission to do so, well I'm not a pervert, and lots of women have their eyes on me, Kurama what do you suggest?'.

' **I would accept it brat, you would be restoring your two clans to their former glory.** ' said Kurama.

'But that would mean that I would have to get multiple women pregnant with my children.' Naruto said to Kurama.

' **With me sealed inside of you, your chances of getting women pregnant are now higher towards the 80% range and the 90% range.** ' said Kurama, making Naruto shocked.

'How is that possible?' asked Naruto, ' **Male Jinchuuriki have a higher chance to getting a woman pregnant, while female Jinchuuriki have a higher chance of getting pregnant, and there is something else you need to know, with you being a Jinchuuriki, not only will the children the women birth for you will be your children, but they will be having mine as well.** ' explained Kurama making Naruto wide eyed.

"Why?" asked Naruto again, ' **Because my chakra would be infused with your seed, making them carry my chakra and will give birth to my children that are sealed inside them.** ' said Kurama.

'Then my children will be Jinchuuriki like me?' asked Naruto worriedly, ' **Hosts for my children yes, being Jinchuuriki no.** ' said Kurama.

'What a relief.' said Naruto in relief, and Naruto then thinks of something 'Kurama, if other people want to take my mates from me then how will they know they are taken?' he asked.

Kurama smirks and says ' **Channel my chakra into your canine teeth and bite them on the side of the neck like a vampire, the mark of the Kitsune will appear on their necks showing others that they are your mates and yours alone.** '.

'Wow Kurama, I didn't know I could do that.' said Naruto in shock, ' **Yeah well you never asked brat.** ' said Kurama deadpanning, 'Hey, I'm usually busy with training.' shouted Naruto.

Naruto looks at Tsunade and says "I made my desision.", "Have you decided to accept the CRA?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, me and Kurama talked about it and he told me to accept it." said Naruto.

"I'm happy you accepted, now the hard part is finding the women that will be willing to help restore your clan." said a happy Tsunade, she was secretly hoping that Naruto would give her children so the Senju Clan would stay alive.

"There is something else though, thanks to Kyuubi being sealed inside of me, my chances of getting a woman pregnant is about 80% to 90% possible." said Naruto making Tsunade's jaw drop to the floor with a bright blush on her face.

"Will your children possess this as well?" asked Tsunade, "Yes, and the children would also have Kyuubi's children sealed inside of them." said Naruto making Tsunade widen her eyes at this.

"So you're saying that the children would be Jinchuuriki as well?" asked Tsunade worriedly, "Kyuubi told me that stuff, he also told me this when I asked the same question, Host for his children yes, Jinchuuriki no." explained Naruto making Tsunade sigh in relief.

"One more thing, will your children have the same ability?" asked Tsunade hoping it's true so she could help Naruto keep not only his clans alive, but hers as well, ' **Yup, and most importantly, the children would be born with a Kekkei Genkai thanks to me, but the Kekkei Genkai is absolute random.** ' said Kurama, "Kurama says yup, and they would also have Kekkei Genkais, but the Kekkei Genkai is absolute random." said Naruto, this made Tsunade's eyes widen in shock at this, she wasn't aware of this.

"If the woman you get pregnant with your child has a Kekkei Genkai, then would the child gain the mother's Kekkei Genkai or not?" asked Tsunade, and Naruto hears Kurama say ' **They will still gain the Kekkei Genkai from the mother, but it is also possible for the child with the woman with a Kekkei Genkai to not only have the mother's Kekkei Genkai, but another one from my chakra, however it depends on what Kekkei Genkai the mother wants my chakra to give the child.** ', that one surprised Naruto.

"Kurama says they would still gain the Kekkei Genkai from the mother, but it's also possible for the child to have a second Kekkei Genkai thanks to Kurama's chakra, but he also said the Kekkei Genkai could be chosen by the mother on what Kekkei Genkai she wants Kurama's chakra to give the child." said Naruto making Tsunade shocked to the very core, this was something that she never thought would be possible.

"But I thought Kurama said the Kekkei Genkai given to the children was random?" asked Tsunade, ' **It is, but the mother must have a clear mind to make the specific Kekkei Genkai be given to the child, otherwise it wouldn't work at all.** ' said Kurama, "Kurama says it is random, but the mother must have a clear mind to make the Kekkei Genkai be given to the child, otherwise it wouldn't work at all." said Naruto what Kurama told him.

"At least we got an answer from him." said Tsunade, she nearly was about to punch something for Kurama saying it wasn't random, and when it was explained, she calmed down.

* * *

(Outside Hokage Office)

Sakura and Shizune overheard Naruto and Tsunade's conversation, both of them are blushing like crazy, Naruto had accepted being in the CRA.

Both of them had their eyes on Naruto for a while, Sakura stopped hitting Naruto on the head after the Fourth Shinobi World War and she wanted to be with him.

Shizune saw Naruto as the little brother she never had at first, then she found herself lusting for him, she and Sakura knew that Naruto is the last male of the Uzumaki Clan and Namikaze Clan so they want to help him restore them, and they need to think about when they should talk to him.

'Naruto-kun is accepting the CRA, usually a male would spring with joy of that, but Naruto-kun didn't do that, that means he isn't a pervert like most of the guys in Konoha, Naruto-kun I would love to help you restore your clans.' thought Sakura having dirty thoughts of her and Naruto going at it like rabbits in heat.

Shizune was in her perverted mindscape thinking of way to talk to him about something like this, 'I wanna have his children, and the CRA is allowing him to have multiple women to help Naruto restore his clans.' she thought with a blush.

Sakura left to tell the girls about what she overheard, Shizune left to tell her friends of what she overheard.

* * *

(Back in Hokage Office)

"Alright Naruto, you're dismissed." said Tsunade, and Naruto says "Alright baa-chan." and he leaves.

Tsunade always felt hot and horny when Naruto would call her baa-chan, and under her desk she begins to masterbate, she remembered that she sent an anbu named Neko/Yugao to find the Fountain of Youth and bring her a bottle of it's water so she can be younger because she wanted to have children of her own, but she never found the right man to have them with, that was until Naruto came into her life, when she first thought about him, she had the one feeling she never got when she thought of Dan, actual love.

Ever since then she had wanted to have his children so the Senju Clan would survive, but she knew that she would die from childbirth because of her age so she sent her anbu Neko/Yugao on a mission to find the Fountain of Youth so she wouldn't die from childbirth, she looked at the bottle of that water from the Fountain of Youth and smiled happily.

'Naruto, ever since you won the bet and when you survived a fatal attack from Kabuto, I've found myself lusting for you, you are the man I've been searching for, you are the perfect man to have a family with, Naruto-kun, when I feel the time is right, I want you to get me pregnant with your children.' she thought while she masterbated until she had an orgasm.

She gives a satisfied sigh from the orgasm she gave herself, 'Kyuubi, thank you for making it easier to restore Naruto-kun's clans.' she thought in happiness.

* * *

(Naruto)

Naruto was walking home from Hokage Tower from his meeting with Tsunade, he couldn't believe this was all happening so soon.

He decides to go to Ichiraku's for dinner, and talk to Teuchi and Ayame about what he has to do.

'Man, I have to get multiple women pregnant with my children, but I want to do it with the ones who would be more then happy and willing to do so, I just the girls to love me for me.' he thought in wonder.

As Naruto reaches Ichiraku's he walks in and Ayame spots him "Hello Naruto-kun." she said sweetly, "Hey Ayame-chan, how have things been?" said Naruto.

"Been fine Naruto-kun, how have things been for you?" asked Ayame, and Naruto gains a blush and says "Just got back from a meeting with Baa-chan, apperantly it was about the survival of my two clans.".

Ayame becomes shocked and Teuchi who just walked in the room overheard what Naruto said.

"Tsunade-sama put you in the CRA, didn't she?" asked Teuchi, and Naruto says "Yeah, how did you know?".

"I have been aware of that law for a very long time, I hear strange things as well as interesting things, so what did she tell you?" asked Teuchi, and Naruto says "She said that I would need to have multiple women help me restore my clans so they don't die out.".

Ayame blushes like she was a red light and already has one thing in mind, having one or more children with him, "Not the first time the CRA was used, the last time the CRA was used was for the Dokumu Clan, but they went extincted a month later after it was put onto them." explained Teuchi.

"Who was the Dokumu Clan?" asked Naruto, "The Dokumu Clan had the power to purify poisoned water and poison others they touch, they were masters at Water Style Jutsu." said Teuchi making Naruto go shocked at this.

Naruto's stomach then growls to his embarrassment, Teuchi and Ayame chuckle at this "I can see that you're hungry, what would you like?" asked Teuchi, "I'll have the usual." said Naruto.

* * *

(Sakura)

Sakura had talked to the girls about what she overheard at Tsunade's Office, she is in wonderland thinking dirty thoughts on Naruto.

"Wow, even thinking about Naruto-kun makes me so horny, I can't wait to have my fun with him." she said with a look that shows that she is in paradise from one simple thought.

'With Kyuubi being sealed inside of Naruto-kun, it's much easier to restore Naruto-kun's clans, thank you Kyuubi.' she thought happy that Kyuubi was sealed inside of Naruto.

* * *

(Ino)

Ino is at the Flower Shop with a lovestruck look on her face, Sakura told her that Naruto is being put in the CRA, Naruto accepted like a mature adult surprised her cause she always thought Naruto was never mature.

She sighs dreamly, 'Naruto-kun is in the CRA, things will get very interesting when the time comes, oh yes, very interesting indeed.' she thought.

'Thank you Kyuubi, you've made things more easier and happier for me and other girls.' she thought again.

* * *

(Hinata)

Hinata has a red blush on her face so bright she looked like a tomato, she has always had a crush on Naruto, ever since Naruto saved her from bullies she has been in love with him, as they got older, Hinata had been starting to lust for him, Sakura told her that Naruto is in the CRA and she got the mother of all dirty thoughts about fun time with Naruto and other girls who wish to be with him, and there was one secret that Hinata always kept from everyone, even from her own family, Hinata was bisexual.

'Naruto-kun, I want to tell you that I'm bisexual, things would be very hot when fun time comes when it's time.' she thought while she was masterbating.

'An 80% to 90% chance of getting pregnant by Naruto-kun thanks to Kyuubi, I feel so happy, thank you Kyuubi.' she thought until she had an orgasm.

* * *

(Tenten)

Tenten is at her family's weapons shop with a bright blush on her face, apparently she learned from Sakura that Naruto is placed under the CRA, she has had her eyes on Naruto ever since the Chuunin Exams, she has always wanted to date Naruto even if it meant sharing him.

'Things are gonna get very interesting and kinky when it's time, I wonder if Naruto will accept me into his clan.' she thought.

'Kyuubi, I would love to thank you for this oppertunity of having Naruto's children more easier.' she thought again.

* * *

(Shizune and the Ice Queens of Konoha)

Shizune had finished telling Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Yugao Uzuki and Hana Inuzuka what she heard from Naruto and Tsunade's conversation.

Kurenai at first was disgusted when she heard this believing Naruto to be perverted, but when Shizune explained that Naruto thought about it and accepted it, he acted like a mature adult instead of the hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja he was, her thoughts about him changed and she began to respect it, when Shizune told her a quote that Naruto said to her a while back which was when she told him not to do anything perverted, and he responded with and I quote 'Hey, if I saw myself doing anything perverted I would have to kick my own ass.', she actually laughed at that and she felt herself lusting for him.

Anko grinned like a madwoman, she always loved the blond knucklehead, the day she tasted his blood at the entrance of the Forest of Death, she has been lusting for him.

Yugao smiled because other than Hayate, Naruto has been able to make her feel loved and accepted, after Hayate was killed she had went into depression and Naruto was there for her and she has been in love with him ever since.

Hana was drooling at this, she always got horny when she thinks and mentions about Naruto, ever since she heard of his personality she has been lusting for him, real bad.

"Shizune, you told us that Naruto is put in the CRA and is willing to go through with it only with the women that he loves." said Kurenai, "Yeah, and we don't know which women he will choose." said Shizune.

"We might learn who they are tomorrow." said Yugao, getting nods from the others.

"Could be anyone, even us." said Anko with perverted thoughts.

"With Kyuubi being sealed inside of him, Naruto has a 80% to 90% chance of getting a woman pregnant, Kyuubi may have attacked Konoha that day, but Kyuubi makes things so much easier and fun for us." said Hana with the others nodding in agreement.

They then begin to talk about who would do it with him first.

* * *

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto is walking home with thoughts of what might happen tomorrow, 'Who would be first, who will be the first to have my firstborn child?' he thought to himself, ' **Well kit, this is something that you yourself must think about, cause the woman who would have your firstborn child as well as mine would be what females consider the alpha-female.** ' said Kurama.

'Yeah, but who is going to be the one to bare my first-born?' thought Naruto, ' **Well kit, there are multiple women outside Konoha who want to have your children, for example, that daimyo Koyuki Kazahana, that priestess Shion, that other daimyo Shizuka, that Crystal Style user Guren, that former Akatsuki member Konan, that medical girl Amaru, there is also that Karin Uzumaki girl, those two Fuma clan members Sasame and Kotohime, that granddaughter of the Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi and even that Hotaru girl that you saved with Utakata.** ' said Kurama with a grin making Naruto blush darker with every name mentioned.

'They really like me that way?' asked Naruto and Kurama laughs ' **Yeah brat, your large heart and forgiving nature got them head-over heels for you, and there are some Konoha women who want to be with you as well.** ' he said as Naruto blushes again.

'That doesn't surprise me, a lot of girls here in Konoha are always flirting with me.' thought Naruto, ' **Kit, I can smell lust from a woman that are in love with you miles away, even if I'm sealed inside of you.** ' said Kurama with a grin.

'Huh, didn't know that.' thought Naruto, ' **All because you never asked.** ' said Kurama with a deadpanned expression.

'Well Kurama, do you know which women in Konoha who are lusting for me love me for me?' asked Naruto, ' **Oh yes I do kit, there is that Hyuuga girl Hinata, that flower girl Ino, that pink head Sakura, that weapon loving tomboy Tenten, That woman at the ramen stand Ayame, the Ice Queens of Konoha, which are that snake woman Anko, that sensei of Hinata Kurenai, that Anbu that always protected you in your childhood Yugao, that sister of that loudmouth kid Kiba Hana, even that Shizune girl as well as Tsunade.** ' explained Kurama with a grin making Naruto widen his eyes in shock.

'What, but why would Baa-chan lust for me?' thought Naruto, ' **That's because of how much you remind her of her little brother Nawaki, she's been lusting for you ever since you brought her back to Konoha.** ' said Kurama.

'Woah, guess I have a ungodly high spark of good luck.' thought Naruto, ' **Guess so brat, things should be more interesting because the women that lust for you would want you more than ever.** ' grinned Kurama and started howling with laughter at Naruto's expression.

'I wonder if they love me for me like the girls outside of Konoha love me.' he thought, ' **Oh they do, they would do fucking anything to see you give that true smile.** ' said Kurama making Naruto smile at that, 'Thank you Kurama.' he thought, ' **Yea don't sweat it brat.** ' said Kurama.

* * *

(Tsunade)

Tsunade just finished writing letters to every one of Naruto's lovers outside of Konoha, she was hoping that they would be more than happy to help Naruto with repopulating his clans and would allow her and other girls who want to be with Naruto to be with Naruto and have a family with him.

Thinking about when she would want to have Naruto fuck her silly, she decided to have sex with him in the Senju Manor, 'I hope Naruto is happy that he gets love like he never recieved before, maybe this would make him feel loved and accepted even more.' she thought with a blush.

Then there was a knock on the office door, "Come in" she said.

And Shizune along with Sakura walk in, "Hello girls, is there something you want to tell me?" asked Tsunade, "Well Tsunade-sama, I just wanna say that me and Sakura overheard your conversation with Naruto." said Shizune, this made Tsunade widen her eyes and slap her own head for not putting up a Seal to make sure that no one overhears their conversation.

Both girls blush in embarrassment, "Well Shizune, who did you and Sakura tell?" asked Tsunade, "I told Kurenai, Anko, Yugao and Hana, they are the only ones I told about Naruto being in the CRA." said Shizune.

"I only told Hinata, Ino and Tenten, and to take extra percaution, I whispered it into their ears." said Sakura with a blush, Tsunade sighs "Good, because now I want to know why you overheard my conversation with Naruto?".

"We love him Tsunade-sama, me and the other girls have had their eyes on him for a while." said Shizune, "Same for me and the others." said Sakura and Tsunade says "Well, you two have your eyes on him, well I also have my eyes on him.", that shocked both kunoichi.

"Tsunade-sama, you have your eyes on Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura in shock, "Yes Sakura, I've had my eyes on him ever since he survived Kabuto's jutsu and the fact that he reminds me of my little brother Nawaki." said Tsunade with a smile, "But aren't you too old for him?" asked Sakura making Shizune pale at that.

"I'm sorry, but did you say something Sakura?" asked a oddly sweet sounding Tsunade with a smile making Sakura sweat in fear regreting on bringing up Tsunade's age "N-nothing Tsunade-sama." she said.

"That's what I thought, and to answer question, I have had Yugao get me a bottle of water from the Fountain of Youth." said Tsunade making both girls shocked at this.

"The Fountain of Youth, but how?" asked Shizune, "It's not a myth, it's real it's just in a position in the Forest of Death, it changes location in the forest, all the time." said Tsunade.

"Then how come during the Chuunin Exams, none of us have seen the Fountain?" asked Sakura in shock, "It changes location in the forest every 3 to 4 times a day, only the pure can see the Fountain." said Tsunade, "And what do you mean by pure?" asked Shizune.

"Pure of heart and soul." said Tsunade, and Sakura then realizes one thing "Like Naruto." she said.

"Yes." said Tsunade, "Do you think it's possible that Naruto has seen the Fountain of Youth in the Forest of Death?" asked Sakura, "I think he has seen it before, I found it suspisious that he disappears almost every saturday." said Tsunade.

"Wow, so that's why I've seen him near the Forest of Death a couple times." said Sakura, "Alright back to business, which girls love Naruto for him and not for his family and fame as well as wealth?" asked Tsunade.

"It's Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Hana and myself for my friends." said Shizune, "For me it's Hinata, Ino, Tenten and myself." said Sakura, "And I have feelings for him myself and I just finished letters for Naruto's lovers outside of Konoha." said Tsunade.

"Wait, Naruto has lovers outside of Konoha?" asked Sakura in surprise, "Yes, Koyuki, Shion, Shizuka, Guren, Konan, Amaru, Karin, Sasame, Kotohime, Kurotsuchi and Hotaru." said Tsunade, "Why didn't he tell us?" asked Shizune wondering why Naruto never told them about his lovers outside of Konoha and told Tsunade and not them.

"That's because there are some villagers in Konoha who still believe Naruto is the Kyuubi Incarnate, he is most likely keeping it a secret to protect them from mobs that would try to kill them in front of Naruto, or even worse." said Tsunade making Sakura and Shizune pale in fear at this.

"But not to worry, I just made a law that states that if anyone civilian and/or shinobi tries to do anything bad and horrible to Naruto and any of his lovers then their punishment would be very painful, and permenant." said Tsunade making Shizune and Sakura smile and sigh in relief.

"Did the council think it's a good idea?" asked Sakura, "With the civilian council and elder council disbanded and the traitors executed, things have become easier for us in Konoha, so now it's only the shinobi council and they 100% agree." said Tsunade with a grin.

"Wow, now the corrupted villagers that still reside in Konoha are now gonna be pissed that they can't do anything bad and disrespectful to Naruto at all, this makes Naruto untouchable and not to be messed with, then again, they brought this to themselves." said Shizune.

"Indeed, now is there anything else?" asked Tsunade, "No not really." said Shizune, "I do have one more question, who will get a shot at having Naruto's first born child?" asked Sakura with a blush.

"Well, that's up to Naruto himself, but knowing Naruto, it would most likely be someone who has been giving him loving attention for years." said Tsunade and both Sakura and Shizune immediately got one person in mind that would bare Naruto's first-born child, 'Hinata.' they thought.

* * *

(Hana)

Hana is very happy that she would get a chance to be with her crush because of the CRA, and her mom Tsume sees the dreamy look on her face.

"Is there something I should know?" she asked her daughter making her blush, Hana tried to change the subject but Tsume says "I can smell your hormones, that tells me that you have your eyes on a man.", and Hana sighs.

"Fine you got me, I have my eyes on Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." she said making Tsume's eyes widen.

"You mean the son of Kushina and Minato?" asked Tsume in shock, Hana blushes and nods.

"How come you're showing a dreamy look about him?" asked Tsume raising an eyebrow, "Because he's in the CRA." said Hana making Tsume blush wildly.

"So you and other women are wanting to be with him and have his children?" asked Tsume while blushing and having dirty thoughts of the young Uzumaki Namikaze.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" asked Hana, but when she saw the blush on her mother's face, she instantly figured it out and her jaw drops, "No, don't tell me." she started.

"Yup, I've had my eyes on him too." said Tsume with a blush while looking down.

"Mom, are you sure that you wanna have another child?" asked Hana worriedly.

Hana was right to be worried, because her mother Tsume has been trying to find a man that's perfect for her wild-side, ever since Kiba was murdered by Danzo and Sasuke, she has grieved over his death, she never wanted that to happen, but it did happen, she never forgave both of them for killing him unjustfully.

Now the reason Kiba was murdered by Danzo and Sasuke was because he tried to stop their plans of world domination on his own, Kiba was brought before the both of them to get turned into a mindless slave for them to order around, Kiba resisted and fought back.

Danzo destroyed every bone in Kiba's body, and Kiba the stubborn Inuzuka that he is kept trying to fight back, they respected Kiba's will power to keep going believing he would have made a great Root Anbu member, but in his last moment Kiba got Akamaru to get away to tell the others of what they learned from them, after that Sasuke delivered the final blow, a Chidori through Kiba's heart killing him, and Sasuke spits on his corpse in disrespect for the dead stating that he was weak and didn't deserve to live and just laughed.

Akamaru managed to get to the others and told them what he and Kiba learned, Tsume and Hana asked Akamaru is Kiba was okay, but Akamaru lowered his head and shook his head no, this made Hana break down crying, and Tsume started cursing up a storm while in tears, and she also tried to hunt down the two and kill them, despite the civilian council trying to protect their precious Uchiha, Tsunade told her that she'll get her justice, and Tsunade also asked the civilian council and elder council if they knew of Danzo's plans for world domination, the civilians tried to deny it saying that they would never do such a thing, but thanks to Hiashi, who said that the civilians were lying, Tsunade permenantly disbanded the civilian council and later executed them for their treachery and crimes against Konoha, she then asked Koharu and Homura the elders if they knew and sided with Danzo's plans and they admited to it since that any lie they told would be seen by Hiashi thanks to his Byakugan being active.

After that, Tsunade had them executed for their crimes and betrayal against Konoha, even if they tried to get out of it.

Then the unthinkable happened, Danzo slipped a drug into Tsunade's drink that put her in a coma so he could be Hokage, and he would go to Iron Country for the Kage Meeting, after he got away using Sasuke as a distraction, he was then confronted by Sasuke himself and demanded the truth from him, all he got was more and more lies from the man.

Sasuke was doing very well against the old warhawk, he then went in for the kill and Sasuke's companion Karin was healing him by having him bite into her to regain Chakra, using this oppertunity he used her as a hostage, but this never worked because Sasuke stated that Karin was just a expendable tool meant to be replaced and used his Chidori Nagashi to pierce Danzo through Karin nearly killing her, and with his last ounce of strength, Danzo activated a seal on his chest to take Sasuke down with him and everyone else in the area, but it was in vain cause Sasuke got away leaving Karin to die.

Tsume was happy that the warhawk was dead, but she wanted Sasuke dead too, and the war was where she was gonna do the job, but that wasn't meant to be, and Tsunade also awoke from the coma, and was told that Danzo drugged her to have a coma and she was furious, she was happy to learn that Danzo was dead though.

Then until the war, the Five Major Nations fought against the Akatsuki and Sasuke, both side fought well, but lost lots of good warriors, at the end of war, Naruto confronted Sasuke and the two fought it out, landscapes being destroyed, forests bring obliterated and wildlife being killed in the battle, Naruto and Sasuke were evenly matched, but thanks to the Biju that he saved, he was able to get the upper hand and permenantly put the traitor down.

After that, Tsume was very happy and grateful of Naruto for killing the traitor of Konoha, her son was avenged and so was her pride.

Tsume smiles and says "Of course Hana, I still grieve for Kiba but I hope he's found peace in the afterlife.", Hana smiles and says "I'll tell Tsunade-sama that makes another woman that wants to be with Naruto.", "You do that, and I'm wondering when I'll be able to get a shot at him?" asked Tsume, "After I have my fun with him." said Hana with a grin.

"That's fine, but I hope he gives me children." says Tsume, "Of course he will, Naruto has a 80% to 90% chance of getting a woman pregnant with his children thanks to the Kyuubi." said Hana making Tsume show a grin that threatened to split her face into two.

"By the way mom, how many children do you want with Naruto?" asked Hana, "A few, and possibly more when I want." said Tsume making Hana blush.

"Well, I'm hoping to have a few children with him myself." said Hana, and Tsume smiles "If that's what you want, then I won't stop you." she said.

Hana smiles and says "Thanks mom.", and Hana leaves to tell Tsunade about her mother Tsume lusting for Naruto as well.

Tsume just smiles and is now thinking of the hot, rough and passionate sex she would be having with Naruto in the future, dispite seeing him very little times, she could tell that Naruto is very special.

'Oh Naruto, I am gonna enjoy having sex with you, I'll also get to judge you on how well you satisfy me.' she thought in dirty and naughty images in her head and then licks her lips hungrily.

* * *

(Ayame)

Ayame and her father are now closing up for the night, Teuchi could see the look in his daughter's eyes and grinned "Something you want to tell me Ayame?" he asked already knowing what his daughter was thinking.

Ayame looked at him and asked "What are you talking about?", "I saw you sneaking glances at Naruto while blushing, after he revealed that he was put in the CRA." he said, Ayame looks down and while nervous says "I m-m-might have f-f-f-feelings for Naruto-kun.".

Teuchi smiles and says "I approve." making Ayame look at him with wide eye of shock.

"You approve?" she asked and he nods "Yup, all the other guys always looked at you like you were nothing but a trophy, but Naruto is special and he is a nice guy." he said.

Ayame says "I don't know if he'll accept my feelings.", and Teuchi says "Oh this reminds me of the time your mother was trying to tell me how she felt about me.", he remembers the day that his wife confessed to him of her feelings towards him like it were yesterday.

"Mom had this problem before?" asked Ayame curiously, "Yup, she was very nervous and scared that I wouldn't accept her feelings, I gave her a chance easily, after that we enjoyed ourselves on the dates and I proposed to her on the fifth date." said Teuchi with a smile.

Ayame was awed at this, "She was consumed with joy and she said yes, we got married and had you Ayame." said Teuchi and Ayame smiles remembering her mother.

"I'm very proud to see that you have your eyes on someone that you love very dearly." said Teuchi, Ayame was very happy right now, "And your mother, would be proud too." he finished making Ayame cry tears of joy at this.

She hugs him and says "Thanks dad.".

* * *

(Naruto)

Naruto is walking home after his dinner at Ichiraku's, he was heading home when some drunk civilians tried to attack him with the others trying to prevent it, Naruto used his chakra to stop the attackers dead in there tracks and then Anbu show up.

"You're under arrest for attempting to attack the village hero Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." said the Anbu squad leader, "That thing isn't a hero, he's a demon and should be killed where it stands." said the civilian, and then Tsunade appears and says "This must be the last of the civilians that still see Naruto as the Kyuubi.".

"The demon has corrupted your minds, we must kill it." shouted the civilian while his thugs agree, but the other civilians look at them like they're crazy.

"Bring them to Ibiki so they can get their punishment, if they resist then they are to be executed." said Tsunade, with the civilians that see Naruto as a hero agree with her.

The Anbu arrest the civilians even if they tried to resist, they shunshin away.

Tsunade says "That should be the last of them Naruto, now nobody will be a problem to you or your loved ones.", "Thanks baa-chan." said Naruto and leaves for home not seeing Tsunade's blush and she shunshins back to her quarters to get some sleep.

* * *

(Naruto's New Clan Compound)

Naruto reaches his new home, the place used to be the Uchiha Compound until Sasuke was killed for his treachery, now it belonged to Naruto thanks to Tsunade putting it into Naruto's possession.

The Uchiha Clan Crest was replaced with the Uzumaki Clan Crest and the Namikaze Clan Crest, Naruto walks in and says "Man, what a day." he goes to take a shower and heads to bed.

"Well, who would be the one to have my first born child." said Naruto as he goes to sleep.

(To be continued)

* * *

There you have it folks,

Naruto now has multiple women in Konoha who are wanting to be with him for all their life,

The part where Naruto might have seen the Fountain of Youth and why he disappears almost every saturday, that's a surprise that I'll reveal in a later chapter, possibly next chapter,

The part with Kiba being dead is part of the story, I know you guys wouldn't be happy about Kiba being dead, but I put in the reason why he was dead in the story, hope you guys aren't disappointed,

The harem was also revealed, I know you guys would say the surprise was revealed early, but I actually planned for that to happen, hope you guys understand my reasoning,

To clearify this, the harem is finalized, I actually don't plan on making the harem bigger, I'm happy with how it is thank you,

Revealed Harem: Hinata/Sakura/Ino/Tenten/Anko/Kurenai/Yugao/Hana/Tsume/Ayame/Tsunade/Shizune/Koyuki/Shion/Shizuka/Guren/Konan/Amaru/Karin/Sasame/Kotohime/  
Kurotsuchi/Hotaru

I have fixed the harem so thank you to Naruto009523 for bringing up the mistake, there will be times where I will be fixing chapters when you guys bring up mistakes when you guys see them, so I hope you guys understand,

I know that Hinata is used in the pairings almost all the time, but I was hoping to have this be like this, hope you guys are not mad about it, I know I may sound like a Hinata fan-boy, but I actually think that she is perfect for Naruto because she never treated him badly, even though her fainting when she is near him is amusing and cute,

The girls in Konoha or more specifically Shizune, Sakura and Tsunade think that Hinata will bare Naruto's first-born child, but no one knows who it might be, so Hinata may of may not be the one who will bare Naruto's first-born child, we'll see in the next chapter,

Also, which of the girls in the harem would be the one to have his first-born child,

Who will it be?, who knows,

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter,

Peace!


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys it's Bahamutsoulking,

This isn't a new chapter sadly, this is probably my first Author's Note,

I know I have been rarely working on my stories, I am sorry for that,

I've been so busy with work and personal matters, I hope you guys aren't mad,

And for you guys who are wondering about the accuracy to the manga for this story, I'm actually not trying to make it accurate, I'm wanting to make this story of my own style of what it would be,

I repeat, It's not supposed to be accurate,

As for the elders Homura and Koharu not joining forces with Sasuke, they weren't, they were joining forces with Danzo until his death, just to clarify it,

I made this Author's Note to make a vote on which female of Naruto's harem would have his first-born child,

Who will it be?, you guys decide,

Again, I apologize for not posting chapters in a long while,

Stay tuned for Chapter 2.

 **Harem**

 **Hinata**

 **Sakura**

 **Ino**

 **Tenten**

 **Anko**

 **Kurenai**

 **Yugao**

 **Hana**

 **Tsume**

 **Shizune**

 **Tsunade**

 **Ayame**

 **Koyuki**

 **Shion**

 **Shizuka**

 **Guren**

 **Konan**

 **Amaru**

 **Karin**

 **Sasame**

 **Kotohime**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Hotaru**

I fixed the harem, now it should be good.


End file.
